One Last Game (DEMO)
by busisuzy
Summary: A school is known for there baseball team and some of the children of famous business men and women. Hitomi is a student at this so called school and is a member of the baseball team there. This is a story full of love, drama, action, and some horror that will make you finish it till the very last game. Pairing Hitomi Hayate, AyanexElliot, KasumixRyu


**Okie~**

**Let me explain Demo stories.**

**Demo stories are stories that aren't officially a story unless it gets a curtain amount of request on making this a series.**

**So if you want to see this story be continued, you should comment,favorite and follow cause it does make a different but for now it's still a demo.**

**...**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, School Life, Action, Sports, Some Horror.**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to the amazing developers TEAM NINJA in the TECHMO KEOI company.**

**...**

**Also note: I made this story out of my imagination and it's a POV story between the following characters: Hitomi, Hayate, Ayane, Elliot, Lisa, Kasumi, Kokoro, and/or Leifang. Some other characters can be requested.**

**...**

**Also my other series:**

**I'm a Fighter: New chapter next month for sure.**

**Lights, Camera, Action: Next year. (Which is next month.)**

**...**

**Pww...that was long.(/^▽^)/ ~busisuzy**

**Hitomi**

We won. Despite my low effort in today's game, we won thanks to mostly Brad, Ayane, Jacky, and Hayate's outstanding home-run which left everyone cheering his name out of the field. Hayate got raised by the guys on the team while Ayane and me look at them smiling. Well, Ayane was more of laughing with joy. Ayane could tell in my face that I was upset.

"What's up." Ayane says hitting my head playfully. Some of her short purple hair gets in my mouth.

"I'm fine." I replied

"You sure don't look like it."

"I'm fine." I say again having a little anger in my tone."

"If you say so." She goes towards the group.

I didn't mean to talk to her like that, I just wish I could go back in time to make sure I never missed that third 'stupid' ball. I watched as they all were still talking about Hayate's spectacular home-run, when Ayane silenced everyone.

"But we wouldn't have even been here today if Hitomi didn't decide to join the team." Ayane says smiling at me. The team does the same, Hayate walks towards me with his sweaty shirt and brown copper-looking hair. He then looks at me with a smile, colliding my hand with his then raising them in the air.

"To Hitomi!" He yells. The other seven join in. I start blushing, not because of the cheers I was getting for no reason but because he was still holding my hand. I give Ayane the '_help I'm about to do something weird' _signal. Ayane butts in immediately.

"Well, then Hitomi." She says hitting me playfully again but this time on the back, releasing me from Hayate's grasp. "Our mom's cooking up some steam-buns and ordering pizza." She turns to the remaining six. "And we're all invited."

I smiled not just because she saved me from almost fainting but also because I'm obsess with her mom's cooking. Jacky starts throwing everyone's bags to them. When I catch mine, my student card falls out. I study my disgusting photo that will soon end up in the yearbook. I look over the card:

Great DOA High School

_Name: Hitomi Buchfick_

_Grade: 11_

_Homeroom: Front Gym (Mrs. Armstrong)_

I put my student card in my bag and wave goodbye, explaining that I'm going home to shower before coming to their house. Ayane decided to walk me to the school gate. As we walked to talked about the weirdest things, dancing monkeys, top 10 music list, and a lot of viral videos. When we finally reach the gate, Ayane waves as she runs back to the field.

"Ayane!" I yell out looking behind.

"Yeah." She yells back.

"What time should I be there?"

"How 'bout six."

I nod and continue walking home.

Gladly, my house isn't that far from the school so it took me about five minutes to get home. I enter my house and smell the familiar scent of pancakes and sweat.

"I'm home." I say almost sounding like a whisper.

"Oh...Hitomi how was the game?" My mother says coming out of the kitchen.

"Fine. We won. Is dad home?"

"No. He's still at the dojo."

"Well, I'm heading over to Ayane's house to have some pizza after I take a shower."

"Alright. Have fun."

I went to our upstair bathroom and got into the shower passing the mirror that I looked at my brown hair. After I was done, I went to wear my favourite green sweatshirt with some jeans and sneakers and headed out around 6:10. Reaching Ayane's house in less than ten minutes by speed walking.

Ayane's family owned a cafe ran by her mom which is the ground floor of the house then upstair was wear they actually lived. To be honest there house was pretty big. Probably cause there dad runs his own business. I enter the cafe and Ayane immediately waves me over. I was surprised that only three members of the team besides Ayane was there, Jacky, Jann and Brad. I was also surprised that they came early, then I smelt the air and realized they never went home to shower. They were sitting on the biggest table here which could have about twenty people and are mostly used for birthday parties. I had one of those connective couches which are super comfy.

I sit next to Ayane who was in the corner by the entrance window. "Where's Hayate?" I ask. Jacky raises an eyebrow giving a devilish smile. "Why'd you ask?" Brad snaps at him. "Cause he's not here." Jacky ignores him. "That can't be it." He raises an eyebrow at me. "You still like Hayate, don't you."

I started blushing insanely. "No I don't."

I lied.

Ayane knew that and she swore to never tell the rest. "Hayate went out, he said he had a surprise or something like that." Ayane answers my question. "Really Ayane." Jacky comes closer to her. "Do you really have to ruin all the fun." Ayane lifts her right foot and kicks him off, making Jacky's blond styled hair flow forward. "Don't come near me, you two smell like apes." She bickers. I giggle. "I'm just saying, I remember our first year of high school before Hitomi was on the team. She comes to confess her undying love to Hayate, Ayane was furious." I started blushing again.

"Shut the hell up, Jacky!" Ayane yells standing up from her seat. Some customers look at our table. Ayane was serious, and furious. "Anyways..." Jacky starts again. Ayane sits down with one eyebrow raised almost up to her hairline. Jann and Brad rest there heads on the table having enough of this. Brad gray long hair, covering across the table and Jann styled brown hair staying in place. Jacky continues. "...I still ship you guys. Haytomi for the win!" I smile awkwardly, the blush was going down due to the conversation dying down.

"Gosh... I can here you guys from upstairs." I knew that sweet harmonic voice from anywhere. Kasumi, Ayane and Hayate's family progidy. She has amazing grades, amazing friends, and amazing hair. Gosh, I wish I had her long copper hair that looks amazing in a pony tail. She in our grade and is very popular, Ayane thinks it's because she hangs out with Lisa all the time and I have to say that might be true.

Lisa Hamilton is a really popular girl in our school. She's a part time model and she's super smart, she's in my advanced Math class and takes other advanced courses. You'll hear her name everywhere. Winner of the Science fair. Lisa Hamilton. Best movie actress. Lisa Hamilton. In twenty years. Scientist who cured cancer. Lisa Hamilton. Hayate describes her as an amazing role model, with her short brown hair that comes to the side and her clear dark skin and how she can wrestle. Hayate, what about me, your best friend, with my long brown hair that I barely comb and my freckled skin, you said my karate skills were rad. In conclusion to that, Kasumi only hangs out with us when she's bored or when she has one of her popular friends with her.

"Could you guys plug my laptop in that corner over there." Kasumi says sweetly.

"The corner I'm sitting in." Ayane snaps

"The corner your going to move from when I get back."

Jacky, Brad, and Jann giggle.

Kasumi walks upstairs with a smile saying she's won. Ayane groans and murmurs to herself. "Oh yeah, forgot to ask." Brad starts. "How was the track yesterday Ayane?" Ayane lightens up. "Amazing, Mila and I went there and timed ourselves." She said grinning. " My time for the 100m run went up by a whole second." she finished with pride on her face. We clap not telling her that her Elliot her so called _'rival' _probably beat that time.

"Elliot probably beat that time." Jann says reading our minds. Ayane acts the opposite of how we thought she would react. "Oh please... Elliot's a cocky little ass who only cares about himself and thinks he is better than every living thing on this planet." she finishes crossing her arms. We all smile awkwardly.

"Wow, that really hurt." Elliot says sarcastically. "I think a bruise is coming along."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ayane snaps. Elliot sits down on the corner opposite of her.

"I was invited."

"By who?" Ayane raises an eyebrow.

"By, known of business!"

"By, I'm going to slap you so hard across the face!"

"By, I'm going to slap you first."

"Ayane keep quiet, your scaring customers away." say another sweet voice, that sound way older than Kasumi. Mrs Uzumaki, her mother, who was walking by with customers orders says.

"Will do mom." Ayane says lying.

Elliot looks at me than smiles. "Hey Hitomi." I grin. "Oh, so you two are friends now." Ayane butters in. I actually don't know why the hell he's even talking to me, he mostly hangs out with Kasumi and Lisa. Most of the time I see him jogging, even in the snow. He was probably just talking to me to mess up with Ayane, who is so gullible.

"Yeah, we've been friends for a long time." He winks at me trying to get me to play along. "Yeah, so Elliot it looks like you've been jogging."

"I jogged all the way here actually."

"No wonder you smell like porcupine barf." Ayane snaps

Elliot ignores her. "Why'd you ask?" He raised an eyebrow with curiosity. I scratched my head. "Oh, because Ayane got her new time before Track and Field day and she improved her time so..." "Is that so?" He interrupts me. "May I ask what the time is?"

"Why do you care? Your faster than me, right? You said it yourself." Ayane gives a devilish grin.

"I care because I went to the track yesterday with Kokoro and my time went up by a whole second, so now my time is 11.23. What about you Ayane?" He finished with a fair smile on his face.

Ayane rested her head on the table hard. "11.54." She murmurs to herself.

"What was that?" Elliot grin was wider than ever.

"11.54." Ayane says with her head still rested on the table.

"Awww...maybe next year Ayane." He pats her head. She didn't even care.

"Oh, Elliot your here." Kasumi says coming back with two textbooks. "It took forever to find your books. Sorry 'bout that." Elliot replied still petting Ayane's head. "It's alright. I had fun waiting anyway." Kasumi looks at his hand petting her head and sighs.

"Ayane scoot closer to your boyfriend, cause I need to use my computer. You too Hitomi." I do what she says and push Ayane as much as I could.

"Kasumi, don't ever say that again." Elliot says disgusted.

"Ayane you have to move." I say pushing.

"I'm not sitting next to porcupine barf over there." Ayane says under her breath.

"Porcupine barf?" Elliot says hearing her.

Elliot helps me pull Ayane towards him, then goes through his bag and bring out male perfume and sprays it on himself. Jacky, Brad and Jann giggle. "The people laughing are the people that haven't showered. "How the hell do you know if we've showered or not?" Jacky snaps. "I can smell you guys nasty odor from here." Kasumi says disgusted.

"Maybe that's the porcupine barf actually smells like." Elliot laughs.

"Ew." Kokoro says taking a seat next to Kasumi.

"Kokoro, why are you here." Elliot says confused.

"Lisa invited me. You?"

"Kasumi."

"Wait, why did Lisa invite you?" Jacky ask. "What, you have a problem with me?" Kokoro looks him up and down with total rejection.

Kokoro is a rich girl who also hangs out with Lisa. Her mother is the head of DOATEC Japan and she has a half sister named Helena who for some reason is not present with her. Her and Ayane used to hang out all the time, until the beginning of there second year of high school she started hanging out with people in higher grades. She's dated tons of guys before including Jacky.

"Just answer the question."

"Lisa told me she was coming here."

"Hayate told me to tell you to come over. I'm so confused. " Kasumi says

"I'm also confused! We've been waiting here for about half an hour for about half an hour. For some stupid surprise Hayate was talking about, what the hell is the stupid surprise, cause if I'm not told soon enough. I'll leave." I tell myself. Then due to everyone facial reaction, I realized I said it out loud.

Not only that but Hayate was standing right there stareing at me. I started blushing like crazy but he wasn't alone, Lisa Hamilton was behind him with the same expression.

"To be honest, I was feeling the same way." Elliot covered. What's up with us being friends all of a sudden.

"Same here." Jann says too.

"So tell us what the hells going on." Brad says impatiently.

"Lisa and I are dating." He doesn't even hesitate.

I think I just had a heart attack. Literally.

"Are you stupid!" Ayane is the first to react. "Lisa is a slutty whore who thinks she so perfect!"

"Ayane!" Hayate yells at her.

She cuts him off. "Don't you dare Ayane me! I know it's true, you know it's, they know it true." She pauses for a slight second. "Only God knows if she know it too."

"Ayane!" Kasumi tries to stop her too.

"No, let me ask them." She looks at us sitting. "Do you think Lisa an slutty whore?"

I kept quiet. We all did. Kokoro and Elliot had a pissed off look while Jacky, Jann, Brad, and I were to scared to admit it.

"Fine." Ayane says getting up. "But I know half of you guys will follow me upstairs after I leave." Ayane started walking off. Elliot grabbed her wrist to try to get her to sit down and stop causing a scene.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed. Elliot let go immediately. Ayane walked upstairs and you could here her feet as she entered her room and shut the door.

We sat there in silence and not soon after Jann got up, knowing him I knew it was a matter of time. I sat there as I saw Brad get up, then Jacky, then I was alone. Hayate gives me a slight smile but Lisa gave me a face of annoyance. I want to stay for Hayate but on the other hand he decided to choose a slutty whore over me. Ayane's right, she is a slutty whore. The whore that hates me, and I hate her. She wants me off this table, she planned all of it. She knew Ayane was going to flip and make all us follow her so it could just be her, Hayate, and her stupid friends. She probably doesn't even hate Ayane, she probably loves her right now. I get a glance of Elliot and we met eyes, he knew I was going to get up and I did. Giving Lisa, the deadliest death stare I could do.

As I walked up the stairs, I started holding back tears. I started to think that I didn't win, that I should have stayed down there and proved that I wasn't cared of her. I wanted to go back and sit there again, for him. But by the time I knew it I was already in front of Ayane's door

...

"I knew it!" Ayane squealed with joy. "I knew you'd come up." She looks at my face. "Hitomi are you alright?" She asked. I fell into her arms and started to cry. I didn't care who was in the room at the time or who was going to show up.

To be honest all I really care about was him.

**...**

**That's it.**

**I'll probably do another point of view. **

**Comment, follow, and review and maybe I'll continue it.**

**~busisuzy**


End file.
